veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppies and Guppies
'''Puppies and Guppies '''is the first episode of VeggieTales in the House. Synopsis Larry and Laura Carrot want to adopt puppies of their own. Plot Bob, Larry, Petunia, and Laura meet up with Ichabeezer who has gotten himself a new olive dog, which he named Rooney. Larry and Laura want to have Rooney, but Petunia is not so sure about that, which Ichabeezer agrees with, telling them that this is his dog. Fortunately, Ichabeezer tells the group that his neighbors have more puppies that are looking for homes, which Larry and Laura are excited to hear since they want their own puppies. Of course, Bob tells them that puppies aren't cheap, before asking Ichabeezer how much they'll cost, with Ichabeezer answering that they're free to a good home. Unfortunately, when Larry and Laura are excited to hear that the puppies are free, they inadvertently cause Ichabeezer to throw a stick that he had been holding, which Rooney chases after right into a dumpster, pulling Ichabeezer along with him. When Larry and Laura both express their desire to have their own puppies, Bob tells them that neither of them have any puppy experience, as well as telling them that other than buying the puppies, they also have to pay for food and shots and the like. Petunia has to go to work at Pa Grape's store, which gives Laura the idea that she and Larry could work at Pa's store so that they could buy the things they need for the puppies that they're going to get. Bob still isn't certain that Larry and Laura can actually do it, with Petunia telling him that Pa will know what to do. Ichabeezer ends up getting pulled all through town by Rooney while still in the dumpster, causing mayhem to all of the vegetable citizens of the town. At Pa Grape's store, Larry and Laura ask Pa if they could have a job so that they could buy puppy supplies, before Petunia explains the situation to Pa afterwards. Pa then decides to give Larry and Laura a chance to work at the store so that they can be able to buy the supplies necessary for the puppies they'll get. Meanwhile, Ichabeezer still gets pulled all around town by Rooney, eventually pulling him up to the kitchen counter and right across the kitchen sink. Larry and Laura are drawing pictures of the puppies that they're going to get, Laura wanting to call hers Paulina and Larry wanting to call his Steve. The two then sing a song about all the exciting things that they're going to do with their puppies. This time, Rooney now pulls Ichabeezer right into the home of Jimmy and Jerry, which leads to the duo getting chased around by Rooney, before Rooney and Ichabeezer leave after that, before Jerry then says, "Intrusive". The next day, Larry and Laura are ready to start their first day of work at Pa's store, their chores being sweeping, mopping and dusting. Pa then tells Larry and Laura that they are also to care for his guppies by feeding them before they leave at 5:00 every day. Soon, Larry and Laura are working at their job, but they end up slacking off, playing instead, so because of that, they end up forgetting to feed the guppies before they leave, so Pa has to feed them himself. Soon, after the week is up, Pa asks Larry and Laura to report to the front of the store, where he asks them when they last fed his guppies. Laura mentions that Larry did once, before Larry adds that he offered them some water, but they didn't want any. Pa then pulls out a stack of money and puts it on the table, with Laura asking if it's puppy money, before Pa tells them that it's the amount they would need to buy puppy supplies, but it's not the amount they earned, instead having only earned a dollar. Laura is shocked to hear this, saying that it's nowhere near enough, before Larry asks how they're going to get more puppy money. Fortunately, Pa tells them not to lose hope, before telling them, "This doesn't mean that you'll never get your own puppies, but I think it does prove that you're not ready to care of your own puppies". Pa then tells Larry and Laura that he gave them the guppies to see if they could take care of them, before asking them how they did. Laura says "Not so good", before Larry adds that he was a "bad guppy daddy". Pa then tells them that they could afford a fish bowl and fish supplies for a dollar, which catches Larry and Laura's interest, before Pa then shows them that the back of the fish bowl has a bible verse on it, which is, "Luke 16:10, Whoever can be trusted with very little can be also be trusted with very much. And whoever is dishonest with very little will also be dishonest with very much." After that, Pa then says, "And may I add, whoever can be trusted with guppies may one day be trusted with puppies". Larry and Laura start to admire the guppies in the bowl after that. Meanwhile, Bob then meets up with Petunia, thanking her for coming, saying that he doesn't know if he can handle "a sad and disappointed Larry and a sad and disappointed Laura all by myself". Of course, Larry and Laura then come in while singing a reprise of the song, this time singing about their brand new guppies. After the song ends, Larry asks if guppies eat marshmallows, but Bob tells him that guppies do not eat marshmallows. The foursome then start laughing, before they are interrupted by Ichabeezer, who is still being pulled around by Rooney. Larry then asks, "Why doesn't he just let go of the leash?" Voice Cast *Larry the Cucumber - Mike Nawrocki *Bob the Tomato - Phil Vischer *Laura Carrot, Petunia Rhubarb, - Tress MacNeille *Ichabeezer - Rob Paulsen Songs * P.F.F.s * G.F.F.s (P.F.F.s Reprise) Gallery Puppies & Guppies.jpg Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House